True Love
by zendayafan100
Summary: Love is in the air nine years after Team 5D's split to pursue their dreams. With the team back in New Domino City, who will they they show their love to?
1. Yusei and Akiza

I was working hard on my duel runner in Zora's garage. I sighed as I thought how long it was since I last turbo dueled someone. Ever since Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna left to pursue their dreams nine years ago, the place became silent except for the sound of me tuning up my duel runner when I was home.

Jack, Crow, and Leo pursued being professional duelists since they left, Akiza pursued a medical career, and Luna helped out Leo with practicing and traveling for his professional duels. I pursued becoming a scientist like my father to help New Domino City and it's future.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, wiping my hands on a rag before grabbing a soda in the fridge. I turned on the television to see if there was anything interesting on the news involving Jack, Crow, and Leo. Just as I finished the soda, I heard the doorbell ring (I installed it when I realized I couldn't hear somebody knock unless I was in the garage). I frowned a little bit wondering who would come to see me. I didn't get many visitors now these days. I set the soda down and walked up the ramp to the front door.

I opened the door. "Yes, who is i-?" The person standing in front of the door surprised me. She had dark, long burgundy hair that was tied up into a ponytail at the back. Her light, fair skin made her brown eyes stand out on her face. She wore a red shirt, stocking, and red high heel pumps. "Akiza, it's good to see you after so long."

She smiled at me. "Yusei, it's good to see you, too."

I noticed for the first time that Akiza had some traveling bags on the ground behind her. "May I help you with your bags, Akiza?"

"Thanks, Yusei, you're such a gentleman." I grabbed her bags and led her inside into my place.

"Do you want me to place your bags in the guest room?" I turned my head toward her.

She smiled. "Yes, Yusei, I would appreciate it. Is it okay if I can stay here?"

"Why?"

"I was transferred from my original hospital to New Domino's hospital. I don't have a place to stay for me to work here. So is it okay?"

"Of course Akiza, you can stay here."

She wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug. "Thanks, Yusei." Before I could hug her back, she broke the hug suddenly blushing lightly. I could feel my own cheeks blushing slightly as well.

After I put her bags into the guest room, I prepared some lunch for the two of us. It was nice sitting with Akiza and talking to her again. She insisted on helping me pay the rent as long as she stayed. She then talked about her experiences on becoming a doctor and how she got so good. I talked about how I excelled in being a scientist, but there wasn't much to talk about since my research was mainly focused on clean energy for dueling and daily life. I always made sure that my work was safe.

Akiza surprised me with her next question. "Have you thought about that night?"

She was talking about the night when she said goodbye to me before leaving New Domino City. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. She was in the garage where she didn't want the light turned on when I came in. I walked up to her and she was trying to figure a way to say a proper goodbye to him. They then spoke of how they first met and what would have happened if Akiza won the first time they dueled. She then said she loved that she met him. Although she hesitated saying it. This always crossed my mind whenever I thought about that night.

I looked into Akiza's eyes, just like I did that night. "Yes, I have Akiza," I smiled warmly at her.

She blushed a little and was silent before she spoke."A year after that night, I realized I didn't tell you what I wanted to say," She paused, biting her lower lip before continuing. "I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me after helping me realize that everyone wasn't after me. I tried to find a way to thank you, but I couldn't." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Akiza," I said soothingly, moving my chair closer to hers. "You don't have to thank me. You being here as my friend is enough for me."

Akiza shook her head sadly. "Maybe for you, but I feel that I need to show you my thanks after all you have done for me. You got me back together with my parents. You helped me with my duel against Misty, becoming a Turbo Duelist, my homework while at Duel Academy, and getting accepted. I even hurt you in the first two duels we ever did."

I tried to speak, but she lightly placed two fingers on my mouth. Her face became more determined. "Which is why I want to apologize to you about my actions when we first met and if you could accept my love." Akiza removed her fingers from my mouth, leaned forward, and kissed me.

I was shocked at first, but I began to kiss her back. When we came up for air, I gently tipped her chin up to me. "Akiza, you don't have to apologize. I know you regret those duels, but I forgave you when you changed." Her eyes teared up as she smiled. "I love you, too, Akiza. And I always will for who you are."

"Thank you, Yusei." she then grabbed two handfuls of my hair and pulled me into another kiss, more passionate than the first. After a few minutes Akiza broke the kiss and looked into my eyes lovingly. "Yusei, I want to be yours forever. Could you take me?"

It took me a second to register what she said. "You want to 'get busy'?" She nodded, blushing a little. "Are you a virgin, like me?"

Looking a little embarrassed she said meekly, "Yes. I wanted someone special to be my first. You're that special person to me Yusei."

She raised her eyebrow in amusement as I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Uh... do you want to wait till we get married before we do that?"

Her expression looked hurt. "Yusei, I really want to be with you now. And besides if you have protection I'll be fine." She noticed my hesitation. "I want to do this with you because I love you for who you are Yusei."

I looked into her eyes and saw that she meant every word. I smiled to her. "Okay, but let's do it in my room. Just let me get some protection from Crow's old room."

Akiza looked at him questioningly. "How do you know Crow stashed some?"

"When Crow joined the New Domino Police, he always boasted that he was ready in case he got lucky. Never did use them." Akiza laughed at that. "He left some behind before leaving for me."

I quickly got the protection from Crow's room and joined Akiza in my room. Once I closed the door, Akiza grabbed my shirt and brought me into a passionate kiss. I don't know how but we eventually made it to the bed with me on top.

When we came up for air, she flipped me over onto my back with her on top. "Akiza..."

She kissed me before I could say anything else. Then she broke the kiss and looked into my eyes intently. "You already did so many things for me, Yusei. I want you to enjoy this first time."

I brushed some strands of her burgundy hair away from her face. "I also want you to enjoy this Akiza. I don't want you to feel forced doing this."

She smiled at me. "Yusei, now I know you're more than perfect. You're everything that I've wanted in a man. Of course I'll enjoy this."

I nodded slowly and kissed Akiza as if my life depended on it. I had a crush on her since our second duel, and now I want to show her all the love that was pent up inside of me from all these years.

As we were making out, our positions shifted as we slowly took off our clothes and discarded them to the side. Eventually we were both naked and admiring the others naked body. Akiza was on the top as she positioned herself for my manhood to enter after I put some protection on my manhood.

Before Akiza got in position for me to enter her, I stopped her. "Please, stop when you get hurt . I don't want you in pain while we do this. I want this to be enjoyable for both of us."

She nodded then kissed me. "I will, Yusei."

Akiza then went down on my manhood and I was inside. She gasped at the sudden entry. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. I ignored the urge to make blissful love to her and wiped the tears from her face with my hand. After several minutes, Akiza looked into my eyes and told me that she was no longer in pain.

The next hour was filled with bliss as we made love to each other, that was pent up for years. We laid down on the bed next to each other as we tried to recover from all that happened. Akiza looked into my eyes.

"Does this mean we're a couple now, Yusei?"

I kissed her forehead. "Yes, Akiza. We are."

We laid there staring into each other's eyes. When we got out of bed, we found that our cards were all over the floor. As we cleaned up, we found Black Rose Dragon on top of Stardust Dragon. I will never forget this day, the day that I discovered true love in the form of Akiza Izinski.


	2. Luna and Dexter

**Author's Note:**

**Hey it's zendayafan100! This story was requested by amk8930 for Luna and Dexter. Plus, there is a little extra at the end for Leo(read and find out). Next chapter will be about Jack and Carly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please comment.**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

I sighed as I walked into New Domino's grocery store. I know I decided to help Leo with his professional dueling career, but did that include running errands for him? As I walked towards the soup section, I decided it would probably be best for me to be here rather than sick Leo. Otherwise his fan girls would probably get him easily. I smiled at that thought.

I found the soup that Leo liked and began to walk toward the cash registers. After buying the soup, I walked out of the store and bumped into a person who was entering.

"Ooof. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Luna? Is that you?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the man I walked into. He had long, brown hair tied up into a ponytail. He wore a white T-shirt and jeans that complimented his muscled body. His brown eyes were surprised as they looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Luna, it's me, Dexter."

My jaw dropped. "Dexter! Oh my gosh I didn't recognize you! What happened to the scrawny kid with the glasses."

He smiled. "He went to the gym and swapped the glasses out with contacts."

We hugged. I broke the embrace and looked into his eyes. "Leo will never believe this! He'd definitely feel better after seeing you!"

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "Feel better? Is he sick?" I nodded. "Suspected with the soup that you got."

I remembered the can of soup in my hand. "Oh, yeah. You want to see Leo now?"

He laughed. "Would I? Of course, it's been years since I've seen him. How come you guys left New Domino nine years ago?"

As we walked to the house that Leo and I stayed in since we were kids, I explained to Dexter how our parents wanted to get back together with us. Since they were in a different city, we had to move. Leo then began his career as a professional duelist when he turned eighteen, four years ago.

Once we entered my home, I heard the television blaring with volume. Now I knew where Leo was at least. When Dexter and I got to the living room, I noticed Leo was watching his favorite action movie. I grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

Leo coughed and gave me a dirty look. "Hey, it was getting to a good part!"

"Leo we have a guest with us."

Leo noticed Dexter right next to me. "Ehh? Who's he? Your new boyfriend?"

I blushed as Dexter and Leo roared into laughter. Dexter was able to speak after a minute of catching his breath. "You haven't changed a bit Leo. It's me Dexter!"

Leo's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "Dexter?! Is that you?" Dexter nodded. "DUDE! Rocking those biceps I see! So how's my brainiac friend doing?"

"Well, actually I'm teaching classes at the Duel Academy we used to go to. Apparently a lot of those kids are huge fans of yours." Leo's grin widened at that. "I actually analyze your duels to them to help teach them. I'm one of the few teachers they listen to you since I've stated that I was your friend."

Leo laughed. "Awesome!"

I looked at Dexter. "How many other teachers do they listen to?"

"Three. Mrs. Bartlet, Bob and Patty."

Now Leo smile faded. He looked at Dexter seriously. "Today's Thursday why aren't you teaching?"

"I don't teach the last two periods of the day, so I get out early."

"You mean the others are still at school?"

"Most likely, but sometimes they leave with the students."

Leo jumped off the coach and raced out the door wearing his T-shirt and some shorts. Dexter yelled after him. "Wait! Those kids will swarm toward you at the first sight of you!"

"I CAN HANDLE THEM, DUDE! JUST NEED TO MEET AN OLD FRIEND!"

After I heard him take off in his duel runner, I looked at Dexter. "He wants to see Bob?"

Dexter shook his head. "Naw, he told me one day before you guys left that he had a crush on Patty. Probably is going to see her."

I frowned. "I wonder why he didn't tell me?"

"Leo sometimes told me some more of his private thoughts, knowing that you would probably joke about the crush."

I smiled at him. "You are right about that."

"How long do you think he'll take?"

I though back at the times Leo has spent with Crow about dating. "Well, if I had to guess, we might have to wait for the next day till he's available."

"In that case, is it okay if I have dinner with you?"

I looked at Dexter questioningly. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Dexter shrugged. "It doesn't have to be a formal one. We could just eat some take-out here and talk."

I bit my lip uncertainly. "Okay."

* * *

Dinner was nice. We had some pizza and talked about our lives. By the time we finished dinner, it was eight p.m. And there was no sign of Leo.

Dexter frowned when I brought this up. "What do you think he's doing?"

"Most likely he's hitting it off with Patty or trying to fight off a mob of children."

We both laughed at that last mental image. Then Dexter became serious. "What do you think about the comment Leo made? About me being your boyfriend?"

I'm sure I was blushing furiously. "Ummmm... well I was a little embarrassed. I know he was kidding since he didn't recognize you..."

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "I'm sensing a 'but' is about to be said."

"...but you're actually the nicest guy that's come up to me ever since I've started dating. Plus..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence since we both started making out right there. Somehow, we were able to stand up and get to my room.

I broke the kiss, panting. "Do you have protection on you?"

"Uh, no." His eyes widened suddenly when he realized what I was asking of him. "Wait, do you really want to do this with me?"

I looked into his eyes. "I'm certain. Don't worry Leo has a bunch of protection in his room."

"How do you know?"

"You know the Turbo Duelist Crow Hogan?" He nodded. "He's a good friend of ours, but he's a huge sex addict even though he's still a virgin. Some of that rubbed off on Leo, so he's ready in case he gets lucky."

Dexter nodded and once I got the protection for him, we continued making out. Slowly, our clothes fell to the ground. When we were completely naked, Dexter sat down on the bed and put on the protection.

He looked at me uncertainly. "Do you want to be on top?"

I kissed him. "If you want me to, I will."

With that, I position myself over his manhood and went down on him. I cried out in pain at the entry. I expected that there would be pain, but not this much pain. I wrapped my arms around Dexter, who stopped when I cried out. After several minutes, I told Dexter that I was no longer in pain.

The rest of the night was a blur as we made blissful love to each other. When I woke up the next morning, Dexter was already up, his hand lightly brushing my hair.

He smiled at me. "Good morning, Luna."

I pecked his lips with a light kiss. "Good morning, Dexter."

We were eating breakfast when Leo came home. I noticed two things immediately. One, his face was covered with lipstick marks. Two, he was walking kind of funny.

He sat down and I pushed a plate with toast on it towards him. After going through almost all the bread and three glasses of milk, he started talking.

"Patty was at the school when I got there, and she was as excited to see me as I was to see her. I took her out to dinner, then we went over to her place. She opened the champagne..."

"... and you two got drunk and made love?" Inquired Dexter.

Leo shook his head. "No, neither of us finished our glasses before we started making love." He looked up at the ceiling. "Thank goodness I have a few condoms on me wherever I go. I think we had sex for four hours straight before we tired out."

Dexter and I were looking at him with eyes now. Leo looked at us. "What did you guys do?"

Dexter hesitated. "Well..."

I finished the sentence. "We're going out now." Leo's expression was priceless. If only I had my camera on me.


	3. Jack and Carly

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, it's zendayafan100 again! I hope you guys enjoy the Jack and Carly story. I kind of had a few writing blocks a few times for how Jack and Carly would meet. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Coming soon: Crow and Sherry!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

I walked down the street towards Carly's house. I didn't have to worry about being pestered by the media here. Where Carly lived now was an area that she sort of "staked out" in media standards.

I sighed as I watched Carly's house. It's been nine years since I've last seen her, and I missed her. Sure, I enjoyed being a professional duelist, but I realized I was missing something as the years progressed. Carly. It took a while for me to realize that.

I collected myself before striding towards Carly's house. I knocked on the door a couple of times. The door opened a minute later by Carly. I didn't show it openly, but I was surprised at how beautiful she looked.

Carly gasped when she saw me. "Jack! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in. What's new with you?"

Everyone knew what was going on with my career. I answered her even though she probably knew. "Crow, Leo, and I are still in the middle of settling some scores with each other before we decide to enter a team tournament."

Carly gasped. "That's so cool! Soon everyone will officially know that the three of you are friends."

"What's new with you Carly?"

"Oh, following a few leads for some big scoops I have. Nothing big."

She wasn't giving herself much credit. After doing some stories about our fight against Yliaster and Yusei's success in making a safe Ener-D reactor for New Domino City, she became a very popular and famous reporter. Now she was able to live in something other than her car. I walked into her living room.

"What brings you here, Jack?" She hastily tried to move a folder away from my sight, but it fell out of her hands.

Quickly, I grabbed the folder before it fell to the ground, but a few articles slipped out. They were about...me. Carly quickly grabbed the articles off of the ground, blushing furiously.

"Those articles...why do you have articles about me, Carly?"

Carly's cheeks reddened. She looked down, away from my eyes embarrassed. "Uh, well...after you left I tried to follow you, but every time I made it to a tournament you had left. After three years, I got nowhere close to getting near to you. I've been collecting articles about you to see how you've been doing."

I walked up to her and tilted her chin up. "Carly, I'll tell you how I've been for the past nine years. For the first eight years, I pushed myself hard to be successful as a professional duelist. Then, for the past year, I felt like I was missing something from my life. Dueling didn't cheer me up regardless of how tough my opponent was. I realized that I missed you, Carly Carmine."

Carly's eyebrows shot up. "You...love me?"

I kissed her to answer that question. I slowly began to deepen the kiss, but I was surprised at how much Carly was deepening it in response.

When we came up for air, Carly's cheeks were red. "Jack...I want to do it with you."

I was still so filled with lust that I didn't understand what she meant for a second. It wasn't until she pulled her shirt off was when it clicked.

We immediately continued making out as we made our way to her bedroom. We were naked by the time we got to the bed. A thought occurred to me and I stopped while I put on some protection on.

"Carly, are you a virgin?"

"Um...yes."

"You know this will hurt right?" She nodded. "Which is why I won't do it..." Carly looked hurt and was trying to jumble some words together. "...unless you take off your glasses."

From all the making out we were doing, those big glasses of hers somehow stayed perched on her nose. I took them off and saw Carly's eyes. Those big beautiful eyes that always took my breath away.

Carly fidgeted under my stare. "What is it, Jackie?"

"Nothing," I kissed her, my eyes never left her face. "It's just you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're like beautiful jewels on your face."

"Thank you, Jackie."

I positioned myself to enter her. "Listen, if you'r in pain, I want you to tell me, okay. I don't want you acting tough for you first time."

She nodded her head and I entered her. She screamed as she clung onto me for dear life. I kissed her to silence the scream and stopped my movements in her. After a while, she began to move in and out of me without showing any signs of pain.

With that, our love-making intensified as we tried to make ourselves come. I was a little surprised near the end when Carly pinned me down on the bed. When we finished, I wrapped my arms around Carly and kissed her before we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. Carly thankfully turned it off. We kissed each other and got up. However, we didn't get dressed. This gave me a nice view of Carly while she made some breakfast. Carly had to get ready for work, sadly.

When we put our clothes on, I asked Carly for some paper and a pencil. I gave her the number to my personal cell phone that very few people knew, so that we could schedule a time to meet. Carly kissed me when I gave her my number, and I knew that there would be nobody else that I would love so much.


End file.
